custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fractures Universe
The Fractures Alternate Universe was an alternate universe in which Makuta Teridax markedly never existed, and where Glatorian Mudro was able to tactically avoid his death at the hands of a Baterra. History Early Differences in the Matoran Universe Seemingly, the history of the Fractures reality bore considerable historical resemblance to the Core Universe's timeline, despite the lack of Teridax's presence in its early stages of conception. The initial point of divergence between the two universes therefore occurred slightly after the creation of the Makuta species 100,000 years ago. Thus, without Teridax's tactical approach to the rebellion against the League of the Six Kingdoms, the battle was hard-fought and called upon a considerably large Matoran and Toa populace. Feeling more open towards romantic relationships exhibited by the Agori and Glatorian species on Bara Magna, this universe's Velika was known to have imbued the denizens of the Matoran Universe with the capacity to love. As a consequence, marital partnerships and relationships became widespread amongst the various cultures of the Great Spirit Robot. More recently, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. After Makuta Miserix was forced out of power, Makuta Icarax, Antroz, Gorast and Scarla divided control of the organization up amongst themselves, constantly battling for power. This also meant that Tollubo was not caught reading it and was not banished from the Brotherhood, allowing him to go on to become one of the Universe's most deadly assassins and to be transformed into the Fractures Universe's first Shadow Matoran. Under divided rule, the Brotherhood grew more powerful, accelerating their discovery of the Shadow Leech and stationing hordes of Rahkshi in the Southern Island Chains, invading much of the Southern Universe. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Enjoying limited success and heavy losses, the unified efforts of the Order's Resistance forces was unable to make any recognizable difference until the Final Push, an event which saw the Brotherhood's armies being forced south and onto the surface of Bara Magna. Journeying to the Core Processor, Toa Jollun was known to have manually sealed the Great Spirit Robot once more, effectively ending the war. Key Differences on Bara Magna Although the absence of Makuta Teridax made no impact upon the citizens of Bara Magna, a second deviation from the established continuum occurred in the Wastelands around a thousand years ago when Glatorian Mudro made the decision not to flee from a Baterra encounter. He then led the killing-machine back to Tajun, where it proceeded to wipe out the vast majority of the Water Tribe, whereas in the Core Universe Mudro fled from the Baterra and starved in the Wastelands. Mudro was then able to enslave the remainder of the tribe, killing off all the other Water Tribe Glatorian and massacring the Agori. As the Great Cataclysm never occurred, Mata Nui was able to return to Bara Magna without a disturbance. The Brotherhood then invaded the surface of the planet, taking Agori and Glatorian as prisoners while allying with the Skrall and Bone Hunters. The Brotherhood have since attempted to return into their universe. Post-Destiny War More recently, reports of Onu-Matoran being attacked by Rahkshi drove Toa Orkahm and Toa Vhisola to protect the Archives. Vhisola tasked an enthusiastic Onu-Matoran named Memel with evacuating the section of the building while they dealt with the Rahkshi. However, Memel instead formed a rescue-party. Meanwhile, Orkahm and Vhisola were forced to find cover after Orkahm was thrown into a Stasis Tube and became injured. However, the Rahkshi quickly doubled in number and were joined by a tribe of Zyglak, which had been awoken by the war happening on the surface. Unprepared to fight the Zyglak, having only been Toa for three months and still lacking experience, the two Toa caught the Rahkshis' fire before diving to the floor in hopes of their enemies blasting a hole in a nearby wall. However, before the Zyglak gained the chance to kill them, a portal opened in the room and a number of inhabitants of the Core Universe appeared. Among these being were Toa Tollubo and Toa Jollun. The two Toa of Light quickly worked to overwhelm the Zyglak tribe. After learning their names, Vhisola and Orkahm attempted to arrest Tollubo only for him to shrug them off and claim to not be their enemy. Instead, the Toa negotiated an alliance before Vhisola and Orkahm them to the Coliseum to meet the High Council. The two Toa of Light then met with Turaga Matoro and Vilnius to secure an alliance. However, the following day, the Cult of Darkness launched an attack on Metru-Nui, intending to break into the War Vault in the Coliseum to steal the Ignika. Additionally, a former Dark Hunter named "Terminator" was hired to assassinate Toa Lhikan, Toa Kualus, and a Ta-Matoran named Harma. Luckily, Tollubo was able to intervene and battle five member of the Cult alone in the War Vault, resulting in a Skakdi named Ignis being knocked unconscious and a Steltian Laborer named Bukach being thrown through a window. As Toa Vhisola was able to use a Mask of Liquification to aid the Toa of Light, he escaped with his life and the Cult members retreated. Fortunately, the Cult's leader, Mudro, then revealed that he intended to destroy Metru-Nui within three days. With the help of Betak, Jollun, and Eselox, however, Tollubo was able to learn of the Cult's intentions to sabotage the Turaga Tuyet Dam by depositing a vial of self-replicating Hordika venom into the city's drinking water supply. As a result, a blockade was organized around the dam. Known residents of this Universe Trivia *As time runs marginally faster in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta/Order of Mata Nui War lasted for 3,000 years, placing the events of the current story 2,000 years further ahead than in the Core BIONICLE Universe. However, a number of dates on articles are inconsistent as this fact has only recently been established. *As revealed in Frozen Calling, Agori society has impacted the Matoran Universe in a number of significant areas, most noticeably through the introduction of the wheel to transportation, as well as the development of both long and short ranged communicators. Additionally, Data-Hubs were in wide use across Metru Nui and were installed in most houses. *Without the leadership of Makuta Teridax, the Brotherhood of Makuta launched a number of miniature revolutionary movements of their own when a state of civil war erupted roughly 3000 years ago. During this period of crisis, Makuta Icarax was known to have severed the link between the Matoran Universe and the Red Star. Furthermore, the functionality of the Great Spirit Robot was imperiled upon his return to Bara Magna. Exactly what prevented the Matoran Universe from becoming an inhospitable environment, however, remains unknown. *Initially, BobTheDoctor27 had only intended to write Whispers in the Dark and Judgment Day before once again switching the location to a distant planet of his own creation. However, this idea was scrapped and the Fractures Universe developed on its own accord, sprouting multiple other stories. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Perspectives'' *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Frozen Calling'' *''Falling in the Black'' *''Vendetta'' *''Zero Hour'' *''Judgment Day'' - Last Appearance See also *Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Final Push (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Vilnius (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Matoro (Fractures Alternate Universe) *Toa Metru (Fractures Alternate Universe) Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Universes